Introducing Special Forces Aberrations
by shikyoseinen
Summary: CLASSIFIED INFORMATION: FOR YOUR EYES ONLY IF ENTER. A Fate Stay Night and Nanoha Crossover.


**Disclaimer:**

**Characters in Fate Stay Night and Nanoha don't belong to me.**

**Notes**

**Takes place after Strikers X. OCs are featured here so the people you don't recognize from canon materials they's original characters. **

** Special Forces "Aberrations"**

Special Forces Aberrations is actually a black ops unit in TSAB, a unit that is not meant to exist every mission taken is not available in the official records of TSAB archives nor would it appear in the Infinite Library, Though precautions have been taken for a possibility that there may have been a record therefore a spy has been dispatched to masquerade as one of the librarians working for Yuuno Sycra.

Their modus operandi revolves around doing the "undercover work" TSAB would never do, mostly because the organization has a reputation to support in the eyes of the people all over the multiverse that they uphold all that is right. It wouldn't do them any good if the public ever finds out that they have a unit specialized in black ops, espionage assassination and all sorts of dirty jobs the council decides for the benefit of TSAB.

Of course, the unit is established under the agreement of various parties within TSAB that are not to be named to prevent a fallout and dissertation among the ranks of the multiverse organization. For example, should colonel the three admiral;s ever finds out about the establishment of this unit; all of the backers will be dealt with severe punishment.

Also, they have gained a valuable asset from the same planet that produced not one but two powerful mages.

Another thing, the various parties backing the unit has decided that all members consist of problematic cadets and officers that are needed to be dealt with. In other words, making use of the rotten fruits in their organization. Therefore, this makes that TSAB's first black ops unit to have troublemakers, criminals, offenders as their members.

In fact, their leader is someone from the infamous operation Witch Hunt that took place almost a decade ago after Takamichi Nanoha and Yagami Hayate entered the services in TSAB.

These jobs include infiltrating to the planet Orrusia and take down the various factions all over their world. In the public eye, it would look like that each faction has been fighting to the point that their resources is almost out. In other words, engage each faction in combat in hoping that the war will be over soon. After that, it would be easier for TSAB forces to swoop in and make it look like that they have an easier time to deal with each faction.

As mentioned before, "Aberrations" has the authority to use mass weapons which means that this unit is the only unit where each member is allowed to make use the available mass weapons provided by TSAB. Therefore, they have the power to destroy and not restrain like any other unit in TSAB.

In simpler terms, they "erase" the problems.

* * *

**Scene Break**

"Unit Aberrations will be commencing Operation Drop in T-minus 25 minutes from current time; commencing final update checks to all units." Chief of Communications, Uno of TSAB's special squad Aberrations types on her IS: Flawless Secretary. Attuned to her specialization, she has no problem with handling her job without making a mistake.

However, as her place as the chief of the communications department; she has to give room for her own people in her department to work. Therefore, it makes more sense that she divides the amount of job she's responsible for evenly.

"Transferring data into 4 similar interfaces; begin confirmation of all units inside the ship "Zero." Uno pressed the Enter a key on her IS; sending instructions towards her co-workers.

"Data received. Opening communication channel with Aberrations Aerial Unit. Captain Tre of Aerial Unit; please confirm yourself." Sarah, one of the four communication officers' stationed in the command centre opens the communication channel to Captain Tre.

* * *

**Scene Break (Zero: Lounge Room) **

"This is interesting, Who would have thought former admiral Gil Graham will be involved with the "Abberations" Jail Scaglietti, now a free man from his time in prison grinned toward the aging former admiral aka the person behind the Book of Darkness incident that occurred more than a decade ago on planet Non-administrated World #97. " Last time I heard about you, you decide to retire to this place called England back on your home planet."

"A pleasure to meet you, Jail Scaglietti." The former admiral glared at the man behind the JS Incident. "The higher-ups finally find you useful and not just letting you stay in prison I suppose. At the very least you have your wish. As the chief of staff of this unit, I have already read your file. The council finds your research distasteful but they can't ignore that it might be useful for their side. I'm not surprised if they want your technology to combat against rogue mages. It's an obvious choice that they would assign you to this unit."

At the moment, the both of them are sitting in the lounge room of the ship "Zero", a standard TSAB navy ship assigned to Special Forces "Aberrations." In front of them, a tray of earth biscuits brought by the chief of Staff along with half a dozen of cups filled with English tea. One of the cups in particular is accompanied with small bottles containing sugar and cream next to it; that **the captain** will have that privilege.

"The higher-ups are using us for their benefits. What I heard when they briefed me about this unit is that all of us here are a response team to the Mariage incident that happened last month. Or more precisely, the council is afraid that there might be more problems arising from these Orrusians. If I knew that they allow us to use mass weapons in this unit, I may not have decided to blow up section 6 headquarters, my daughters and I will fit right in this unit just fine. You are aware how much damage we caused to the HQ? It was chaos everywhere!"

"Yes, about that. I assume you are aware that their commander is Colonel Yagami Hayate? I believe her unit was also responsible for your downfall." Gil referred toward the end of the JS incident as he holds his cup of tea to drink it. Though, it's a shame that the mad doctor did not react as what he expect him to.

"An unexpected prediction at my part, Should I known that Fate Testarossa was able to take me down or Quattro decided to go solo in the end, things would have been different."

"Regardless, you lost and some of your daughters are in prison; they decide to follow their father.

"Ah yes, Uno, Tre, Quattro, and Sette."

"You are aware that all of them have been assigned to this unit too?"

"They are my daughters after all. It's a shame that Due can't join us I'm sure that she'll enjoy working here but alas she was unfortunately killed."

"According to reports, your daughter Tre is most efficient in combat with Sette in second. She will be the captain of the Squad 1 of aberrations. All of them of course, the worst scum ever worked in TSAB. The higher-ups sent all of their problem people here in this unit; hoping to squeeze out any usefulness out of these people."

"Are you referring that boy pointing his large mass weapon at everyone? He threatened to shoot me for staring at what he was doing. No doubt he was sent here for his fascination with mass weapons and his paranoia towards people. He actually threatened to shoot me in the head with Tre around. Of course, now the poor boy is lying in the infirmary, you should thank me for stopping my daughter; she was ready to slice his head off right then."

"He's still alive and well after treatment. Though, I Aria did complain about him cursing a lot."

"Oh."

* * *

**Scene Break (Inside the docking deck)**

"This is Captain Tre of squad 3 of Aberrations. ." Captain Tre answered to the meek looking girl on the hologram screen.

Behind here, she has 5 members in her unit. Their attire is the standard TSAB armed forces barrier jacket with added accessory that shows that they belong to the Black Ops unit. For starters, none of them have a face as all of them are wearing a silver coloured helmet that covers their entire head; concealing their identity. Additionally, the helmet has a purple visor. Their barrier jackets on the other hand are no sturdier than an average TSAB officer; making them useless and weak compared to enforcers in Special Forces Section six.

It also doesn't help that all of them are either rejects from their respective academies, officers with stains on their records, or contract mages. Which means should there be a direct confrontation with regular troops; they might as well surrender the fight before it even begins.

Their arsenals on the other hand are storage devices; standard weapons for non-enforcers.

Basically, a privilege of joining squad 3 is that their uniforms are customized to make them look completely different from standard regular troops; in fact they look like mecha soldiers.

"Hey captain; we're up yet?" Behind Tre, a dark skinned man with dreadlocks can be seen inserting bullets into what seems to a silver gun. The gun in question is a mass weapon that he kept as a memento of his family and to show that he is a former leader of his gang back from his own home world. His helmet on the other hand, can be seen on the floor; discarded actually since the wearer does not like wearing it at all.

Surprisingly, he's the same person that provoked her wrath when they first met.

"Put your helmet back on soldier, we're commencing mission in five minutes, " Tre commanded.

"C'mon captain it's stuffy in there….."

"Do it."

"Yes Maam….."

Is everything all right there?" If the situation wasn't so tense at the other side, the meek girl would have sweatdropped at the sight.

"**I have control**." Tre glares at the meek bridge bunny which prompts the receiver to switch off the communication link.

* * *

**Scene Break (Lounge Room)**

"No doubt that Lotte is having the time of her life leading her own unit; Aberrations simply lack the proper personnel for our missions. We have to make due with what we have."

"The higher ups refusing to give us their best people?"

"precisely, we either get the worst kinds or a rookies that can't make the basic requirements to join TSAB. This is another reason this unit is kept hidden from someone like Captain Takamichi. That girl loves to teach and if she ever finds out about this; well I don't even want to think what will happen."

* * *

**Scene Break**

"All clear and accounted for!" Lotte chirped happily. Her unit on the other hand, are the close combat division within the ground forces of Aberrations.

As for her unit, They are wearing the standard uniform; exactly what you would expect from TSAB with a more….childish looking changes. For starters, their helmets have car ears with brown visor. Another feature is that their arsenal includes gauntlets with claws for close quarters combat along with their standard storage devices.

Melody, strike arts practitioner of Team Lotte however, gulped underneath her helmet. She has experience of a fighter in one on one battle but this is the first time that she will be fighting a lot of people at once; people who are willing to kill she added. Before she entered TSAB, she was amazing in strike arts back in the gym along with her friends and hers share of rivals. In fact, the last time she went for the gym, there was this girl named Takamichi Vivio training with her friends.

The fact that she has doubts over herself does not help matters. Rather than being taught be the Ace of Aces; she got some other officer instead as her instructor. Of course, there is nothing wrong with that but still a cat familiar? The only reason she joined this unit is because this is the only chance to gain credentials with her relatively low marks and rank to join captain Takamichi's classes.

Of course; she was not aware that she's conned to join this unit.

"_Nanoha-mama works with TSAB. She's the instructor there." The blond little girl chirped at her fellow practitioner of Strike arts. _

"_Ah I see, I'll be seeing your mother there then. I'm a bit nervous. I heard so many things about her. "_

"_Nanoha-mama is strict but she's a nice person!"_

"_If you say so. Wish me luck ok!"_

* * *

**Scene Break (Lounge Room) **

"The doctor has already arrived earlier today and I'm not looking forward to meet him in person. The higher-ups has already given me his records and he's not someone decent. There will be a lot of complaints from the crew afterwards." Gil sighed, figuring that the ineveitable meeting will add more stress to his work.

" Ah, you're referring to that old man aren't you? I have no doubt TSAB will hire that fool anyway. Last time I heard he was in trouble with some of his patients. It makes juicy gossip all over the underworld when I found precious jewel seeds to power my machines."

* * *

**Scene Break (Medical Room) **

"This is the doctor speaking. The medical room is welcoming our patients for their entire operation~" The Doctor; as the entire crew calls him answers. "You look ill my dear; you might want to come down here if there something wrong with you; yes you're sweating a bit; your eyes are slightly diluted. It's either you're afraid of me or you're starting to come down with a fever, I believe it's the latter~" He smirked at her.

The Doctor; as per popular belief that he is a crazy old man who loves to dissect people for fun and profit is only slightly true on his part. The truth is that he is on probation for unauthorized operations back in his services with TSAB which results him in making deals in the underworld to further his research on linker cores.

His physical feature on the other hand, is exactly what you expect in some thriller movie about a mad doctor on his patients, He is now dressed in his barrier jacket; which consist of a surgeon's uniform along with his infamous black goggles.

"N-no I'm fine! Just want to know about you I mean your condition! "

"Oh? I am fine thank you. Just a bit stiffed about today's mission. No doubt that those Orrusians will not accept our presence on their soil. Oh, can you please pass this message to the captain? I still keep that special operating table for him. I'm looking forward to look at him and his peculiar summoning abilities should something happens~"

"Uh right? Over and out." Feeling horrified by the implied surgery; the officer made a disgusted look on her face completely involuntarily but it makes the doctor amused.

"Will do my dear; will do. Hope to meet you here too~."

"Combat medics armed and ready to go." A young woman interrupted the conversation before the connection is terminated; appearing before the screen displayed on the screen back in the command centre. "All three of us will be accompanying everyone to the battlefield for first aid towards the injured. Personally I think this is a stupid idea from the higher-ups back in Mid-Childa to get us all killed; Doctor don't say anything! I don't want to hear your creepy theories right now!"

"Oh. Nothing of the sort my dear~" The doctor made his way for his scalpels he left on the table, fiddling with it as he took out a cloth to wipe it. "I am merely stating the facts after all."

The rest of the unit, including Gil Graham's familiar Aria could only sigh at the sight. Sure their boss never did dissect on any of them since he could require the extra help but it doesn't make their job less comfortable; knowing that the enemies will inflict more damage to their comrades and not just magical damage. In fact, one of them seems anxious with the mental images of blood in her mind.

Combat medics however, dressed in the standard barrier jackets of the regular officers; albeit with the exception that they are wearing a helmet with a red visor. Their arsenal on the other hand, consists of storage devices for both offense and medical kits for the battlefield.

_I certainly did not go for my internship with Dr. Shamal for this….._The combat medic in question sighed at the situation she's in., One minute she was ready for her examinations for a rank B and now she finds herself assigned to TSAB's Black ops unit. Of course she refused, but the higher-ups have already made their decision that she is assigned in this unit. To make herself feel better of the situation, she has helped herself with self-help books and trying to think positives that perhaps she may just gain a lot of experience out here. "Aria-sempai help me out here! The doctor is making trouble with the bridge girls again!"

"You know he'll only be amused by all this? He'll probably just diagnose us with something." She blushed, embarrassed by the last time the doctor diagnosed her with something she did not understand. Of course, she can' just beat up her senior officer who infuriates her to no end.

* * *

**Scene Break (Lounge Room)**

"I can't say he doesn't deserve another chance. He's good at his job but personality-wise everyone prefer to avoid him. What a waste. In any case, about your daughter Tre-"

"I'm sure she'll be fine. She is the strictest among all of my daughters; an exact opposite to Sein and Wendi. Sette only knows how to obey orders. I wouldn't pass her older sister Tre to tell her to be be careful with her own squad mates. They're not afraid to shed people's blood, they'll be perfect. I know I created them." He grinned.

"Your other daughter, Uno however, will be the communication chief on the ship; she'll be staying there with the rest of her co-workers. Truthfully, I'm more worried about her co-workers, the people we have are not wanted by any other squads."

And Quattro?"

"Quattro will be working with you. I want to say this to you now that I am not delighted to assign her to work with you."

"Oh? IS there something wrong with me working with my daughter?"

"The both of you together in the same room makes me feel uneasy, no doubt that it was the two of you that conducted your twisted experiment on a little girl; the clone of the saint Kaiser and use her to power a ship. The last thing I want to hear is the screams of any poor soul experimented on a dissecting table thanks to you and your daughter. I don't trust you Scaglietti, with you being free I'm afraid you'll take this opportunity to make more combat cyborgs.

"More combat cyborgs?" At this point, the only thing Jail did is laugh at his face. "Aren't we comrades today? If I want to make more combat cyborgs I need more lab equipment that what is provided on this ship. Of course my dear daughters will be excited that they have a new sister but alas the last thing I want is a reason for the admirals to have a reason to have me sentenced to an even harsher punishment. I have you of course to watch my every movement don't I?"

_**30 minutes ago**_

"_Jail Scaglietti reporting here. Engines are fine, no glitches or damages found." Jail stated. His department on the other hand, can be seen shouting orders at each other and running around all over the place; making one last check before the missions begins. Of course there is nothing wrong with the engines but it still procedure that they do the final check. The fact that TSAB higher-ups donated an old ship makes their job more frustrating. _

"_I want one more check on the coolants; triple check if you have to! If this ship blows up because of your error I' swear I will shove your devices up your-"a rough looking man can be seen barking orders to everyone. _

"_Quattro is at the other side, making sure the main cannon is ready to go. My apologies, the report will have to wait. Don't worry, my men and I am more than capable to fix the problem." Jail waved her off, disconnecting the commlink in an amused manner just by looking at her face. No doubt that the female officer recognizes who he is and his role in the JS incident that occurred in Mid-Childa years ago. _

"The captain will be deciding that. Knowing his reputation, I won't be surprised if he decides to just kill you where you stand, barrier jackets or not."

"Ah, of course the captain. I haven't seen him. I don't think I even recognize him."

"I doubt you would."

"A complete stranger as our captain? I'm starting to lose faith in him already. I expected someone from the regular forces; someone desperate to clean his name~"

"I believe the candidate I chose along with the majority vote from our backers is more than capable for this job, in fact, I think it'll be good for him. To teach him about being a leader and to make use of his abilities to the fullest."

"In other words, you conned him to do your dirty work just like what you did with Yagami Hayate."

Gil slammed the sup onto its saucer; he looks crossed as if being insulted. In fact, his eyes are directed towards the doctor with rage; ready to just strangle him right now.

"Getting angry? You don't have much to say about what you did; can't help it if the truth hurts."

"The boy will be fine and no I did not trick him, I saved him from what could have been his last hours as a hero of justice and-

"A hero?" As in a hero, a protagonist found in Belkan fairy tales a parent will tell to children, stories with morals that good triumph over evil? You hire a man-child as our captain?"

"It does sound strange to you doctor but yes this boy apparently has the desire to be a hero; why I never knew he never wanted to talk about it. And I was the one the appointed him."

"Without any our consents? I don't know if I can trust this person to lead me in the battlefield. All of us don't want to die; wasted on the ground like a slayed beast."

"Combat wise he is more than capable for the job. Originally, I'm supposed to lead Aberrations. However, after much thinking I believe that I may not be suitable for my job. My name is mud with TSAB and is most likely that the same goes for the majority of these squad members. Our backers and myself has decided that we make use of his abilities and experience on the field to lead."

"I'm supposed to believe that this captain has a clean slate compared to the rest of us?"

"Not everyone of us are scums. Captain Black Iron has a clean slate but he;s too old for the position. besides, he's too firm with his belkan heritage. He'll be a liability should anything crosses with his ideals, His loss against the captain proves that. The only reason he sticks around is because he lost to the boy who defeated him and now he must follow the orders given by the winner."

* * *

**Scene Break (Ground Unit Quarters)**

"Captain Black Iron here, me and the rest of the boys here has been waiting here for orders."

Captain Black Iron himself is another particular case. Firstly, he's wearing a black armour; a piece of relic you would expect to find in museums about the old era of the Hegemon, flame king, the Saint Kaiser and the Thunder Emperor.

The armour he wore covers his entire body from head to toe; giving an impression that he is a knight. Originally, the armour is yellow in colour due to its affiliation with The Thunder Emperor. However, his entry to TSAB's Special Forces Aberrations forces him to make changes to his armour; painting it black like a black knight; rogue from any faction, The Worst part? Quattro; one of those combat cyborgs from the JS incident look as if she had the time of her life re-customizing his barrier jacket.

As the captain of the Regular ground unit of Aberrations; he has more troops under his command compared to the aerial unit. This reminds him of an old cruel joke among the regular troops in TSAB that has gone around for years that the ground forces are inadequate compared to the dimensional navy and the aerial forces. As a traditionalist, Old man iron doesn't really give a damn about these rivalries; choosing to train these troublemakers instead in any way he can. Sure, he ain't like the Takamichi girl and her insane level of firepower but he knows how to train young juvies to shape up.

Behind him, all member of his unit is standby awaiting orders. In fact, all of them are standing in two straight lines with their staffs positioned like holding a rifle across their chest. Similar to squad 3, All of their members are wearing a helmet that conceals their identity with only a visor appearing on their face; this time yellow in colour.

Around their waist, they have two slots on each side that has devices as their extra weapons; storage devices with the lack of AI which requires little to no familiarity with its user; making it compatible with everyone to use like an open book. In other words, their weapons are blank slates with no special attributes.

_Heil Kaiser! _The Axe he wielded is actually a belkan device, maintained for years under his care and still functional to this very day. As the descendant of the very same general under the rule of the Thunder Emperor, Old Man Iron is proud of his heritage.

"Yes My friend; all hail the Thunder Emperor. It looks like you're excited too. It's been a long time since I entered retirement."

"Permission to speak sir? "A young officer the "Newbie" as the rest of the unit refers to interrupted.

"What is it?" Captain Iron growled.

"About the captain, are we really letting a contract mage as our leader, I mean-

"I don't like it either kid, but he has the experience in this line of work, best to take lead from someone who actually knows what he's doing. Besides, you want to blame someone blame the chief of staff or the higher up bastards from HQ. They're the ones who vouched Emiya as captain."

"What about you?"

"I fought him to be leader and lost. Kid's got some crazy swords all over him." He spat out the words like poison; clutching his belkan device even harder, heck if his troops can see his face; he has that killing look that intimidates all sorts of enemies before him.

"Way to go newbie." One of the officers hit the cadet with his elbow. "One rule here in this unit; don't ever bring up that incident in front of the old man."

"_You owe me two hundred mid-childan credits….." _One of the guys whispered to his friend next to him; amused at the spectacle.

* * *

**Scene Break (Lounge Room) **

"The captain will also be the field commander. He has no choice for this since we lack the people with experience for the job; majority of us are troublemakers after all. I believe his experience on the battlefield will be beneficial for our survival. As for me, I will be his second in command but I have authority for the base when the captain is out on the field."

"Ah; letting the young one die while you sit comfortably on your chair of command from a safe distance aren't you?"

"My age is the problem. If I'm younger, I will be joining everyone myself."

"Where did you find the captain anyway?" Jail changed the subject.

"You'll be surprised; he's from planet Earth years after the higher-ups closed Operation: Witch Hunt."

"Witch Hunt. Really?" the mad doctor snorted.

"Witch hunt. After Takamichi nanoha, Fate Testarossa and Yagami Hayate entered the services of TSAB, a few ambitious officers from the top took interest on non-administrated world #97; to find more people like captain Takamichi and recruit them. A dozen researchers assigned to the investigation. As for me, I was told to coöperate since I am the only one they can rely on about anything they can find out about Earth."

"I take it the plan as a failure? If it was a success, Earth would have been part of the administrated worlds by now."

"A complete failure. Almost all the researchers died on that planet. I don't know what hit them but the higher ups refuse to acknowledge that incident and has probably destroyed all files related to the expedition. _What kind of monstrosity on earth can raise the dead? "_ However, that didn't stop them from sending more and more young people to planet Earth. They wanted to find a mage candidate with high potential."

"And how does this relate to the captain?"

"The captain was and is an icon back home. He's strange as everyone puts it. As for me, I think he's a nice boy who just wants to help others; at the very least he made an effort to make a difference."

"Sounds like superhero. Let me guess, the people he saved betrays him in the end?"

"Something like that.; those bloody bastards blames the boy for all the atrocities that has ever happened. Why, they reduced the boy to nothing more than a scapegoat!"

"Yes, how evil. " Jail remarked. "And I don't suppose white collar crime is involved too?" He joked.

" We were lucky to even to even retrieve him!"

"His personal life aside; I don't see how this have anything to do with his sudden promotion of being captain. Even with combat experience back on his home world, out here-"

"He volunteered."

"To this line of work? He's mad."

"I believe so. He's a strange one. He can't even do even the simplest spell but he can summon swords and he doesn't even need a device."

"Interesting."

"I have seen him in action before; he has already done impossible feats such as infiltrating enemy camps and taking down dangerous people not even the police is willing to apprehend. When I first met him, he was the one that brought back a survivor; one of the researchers.

"So you're relying on his sword-play to lead in battle. How effective is it against barrier jackets?"

"I told you that I have seen him in combat. He's the best we could find at the moment and his techniques intrigues much attention. I have to keep an eye on everybody here if we have a spy onboard- Ah, Emiya my boy, you're dressed up in your captain's uniform already."

At the door, a person with white hair and tanned skin appears. Rather than a boy addressed by Gil, the captain is actually a man, most likely in his late twenties. He is now dressed in a custom-made uniform tailored for his place as the captain of Special Force aberrations. The uniform itself is based on the standard uniform of TSAB's navy officer with a different colour scheme with no badge or identification that the person works for TSAB. The same goes for everyone; all of their uniforms have no markings or signs of being associated with the multiverse organization.

The Captain Of Aberrations is none other than Emiya Shirou himself; Earth's wanted man over several conflicts that occurred with him as the prime suspect of instigating the tragedies.

"I am Jail Scaglietti, I will be the chief engineer for ship "Zero", a pleasure to meet you in person captain, the chief of staff and I was having a conversation about this new unit and your name pops out." Jail extends his hand for a handshake.

Without saying word, Shirou removes the glove of his right hand. His right hand reveals to be covered with callous and cuts from all sides, in simpler terms, his hand is scarred.

Even Jail can see that this man before him has tons of combat experience.

"Same to you Scaglietti." The captain answered, his eyes narrowing towards the mad scientist since he has already being briefed about the people working under him in his office before he arrives here in the lounge room.

"Come my boy, I have already prepared a cup of tea and biscuits for you. Wouldn't want to have the captain be in an empty stomach before his first mission." Said Gil.

**END OF STORY**

A Nanoha crossover I'm experimenting about Shirou being a leader of a black ops unit in TSAB. Course I don't really expect the fic to 100% perfect but hey I have the ideas written down. What's important is that how the readers reacting to this idea. Love it or hate it? Read and Review!

I admit I was inspired by Valkyria Chronicles 3 Video Game cause I like the concept of Penal Military unit though Aberrations is the first black ops unit in TSAB and they really don';t want to spend a lot of resources on a prototype idea, it's bad for their PR and image anyway.

Oh, and the doctor's character design is based on Bask Om in Zeta Gundam.

Remember this is only a one-shot to test the waters with this new crossover.

* * *

**Additional Scene (Location: Inside the ship Zero: captain's Office) **

"T-minus 2 minutes until Operation Drop commences captain. Are you nervous?" The chief of staff Gil Graham asked.

"A little. I haven't familiarize myself with this whole new world yet. What I knew is different from anything here." Captain Emiya Shirou sits down on his chair inside his own office. At the moment, he feels restless and his feet is tapping against the floor and his fingers is restless with the idea that others are doing their work to make sure that the operation goes successful. Usually, he prefers to do things himself but this time he has people paid (small wages by the way) for the job to do their work. In other words, Shirou feels completely out-of-place in his post.

"You made an impression with the TSAB's earth unit back home. You gave me a lot of trouble to deal with the higher-ups, you're lucky that decide to send you here. I don't think I have the face to face Colonel Yagami anymore. I'm sure you can do it. Believe it or not, my old friend Iron is willing to put his life in your hands, I knew him all my life. Don't let his grumpy side get to you." the old man chuckled as he drinks his tea. The uneasy feeling in his chest is starting to bother him and he can't tell that if he's starting to have a heart attack or just nervous about the mission.

"I told them during the ceremony that I'll bring them all back alive. I have led others before; there were people who believed in me, people who thought that I can make a difference with all the wars and conflicts that has gone around. In the end, they were all killed by hundreds of people hunting me down for money, power and politics. I'm sure they blame me for their deaths. I learned my lesson the hard way about my ideals; it's still here… but changed a bit. I have you to thank for saving me from being executed. _If you didn't, well I would have made a wish to the world…._Shirou thought that last part to himself.

"Really? I'm sure they're proud of you. You wanted to be a hero that saves everybody don't you? Right now, your first priority is to make sure everyone is safe and saving people at the same time. Nothing is easy my boy;a leader's trait is to realize his vision. A person who leads inspires others to greatness. You have people under your command now; you don't need to overexerting yourself too much."

Shirou snorted at that. "Don't you mean casting doubts on my leadership? We'll be in dangerous waters soon and they're hearing their leader spouting about justice and Ideals. After my time on Earth, I think everyone will just mock me for what I believe in."

" Everyone has their own perception towards something. It's a fact of life."

"This is why I intend to turn this hopeless looking black ops unit to my own personal troops to fulfil my ideals. I haven't given up on it yet. Am I doing the right thing?" Shirou asked. "I'm placing their lives on the line."

"We're more than capable to take care of ourselves. Our lives are in your hands. Lead us with your vision well and we will follow you to the grave."

"If we're lucky, we'll be entering the Throne of Heroes." Shirou remarked, albeit that sarcasm is his intent based on the intel he received back on earth from the magus side. "Though, I don't think that will ever happen." He smiled at his own joke.

"Excuse me?" Clearly, the chief of staff doesn't understand what the captain has just said.

**Scene Break**

"Sette, please report yourself to your unit." Uno answered in a private comm link she established with her sister.

Without replying, Sette walks towards her own unit; her comrades is waiting for her.


End file.
